Pieces of the Puzzle
by FreestyleSwimmer26
Summary: One shot. Harry's depressed after the Ministry and everyone tries something to help him. When Ron calls for reinforcments will they help or hurt Harry? Will he be pushed to the edge? Read and find out.


One shot.

(This is after 5th year. This is Hermoine's point of view....)

I arrived with Mr. Weasly around noon. The Burrow looked the same as ever, tall and abstract yet radiating a sense of welcoming. I breathed in deeply, savouring the familiar scents that mixed together in the air. The grass was as green as ever and the flowers as healthly as could be. I let Crookshanks out of her cage and watched her as she pranced around, sniffing the soft mulch for gnomes.

I remembered my task at hand and walked into the house determined. But, as each step resounded around me my resolve seemed to deteriorate slightly. I was worried and I dont even know why.

"Oh! Hermoine dear, so good to see you." Mrs. Weasly said, coming out of the kitchen. Molly Weasly was like a second mother to me, she was the perfect mother. She stayed home, she cooked, cleaned, bandaged her kid's knee's when they scraped them, and she was there, just there. I was slightly saddened as she remembered how devoted my mother was to her work and I just watched my parents from the sideline. Sometimes I felt like a footnote in my parents story book.

" Hello Mrs. Weasly. Its good to see you too." I replied, giving Mrs. Weasly a hug. Her hugs were famous, they crushed you but were full of love and warmth.The hugs were yet another thing I miss. I felt like I never really had a real mother. I mentally shook myself, chiding myself for loosing my train of thought.

"Hermoine!" Ron's voice came from the stair well. He came over to me and gave me a hug. I was slightly taken aback. Ron had never really given me a hug before, generally we were fighting to much.

"Well," Mrs. Weasly said, sensing Ron's glares at her and taking it as a hint to leave, "you two catch up. I'll be in the kitchen. Remember, we are going to the Headquarters tonight for a meeting." She said and bustled back to the kitchen.

"I came as fast as I could. Now can you tell me about your note?" I asked promptly. Last night I had gotten an owl from Ron saying to come quickly and that he needed my help. No questions asked I ran to my parents room and told them I had to leave and that a friend needed help. They agreed. They knew that I would explain and I could handle myself.

"Its Harry. He's really scaring me Hermoine. Ever since we got him from the Dursley's he's been really...I don't know how to put it. Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mum, Dad, Neville, Luna and myself, we've all tried to talk to him. Your our last hope." Ron said. I could see in his eyes that he was truly scared. He was scared for Harry. We all knew that Harry was powerful but he was on edge constantly, Dumbledore even sent me a few owls saying that if Harry became any more unstable he would have to return to Hogwarts where he would not be able to endanger any one else. I felt like yelling at Dumbledore. I didn't know what was wrong with Harry but sending him back to the Dursley's was probably the worst thing he could have done.

" Where is he?" I asked calmly, not betraying my real feelings. I was shaking visibly, from the tips of my toes to my head, inside and out. I tried to control myself so Ron wouldn't see me become a blob of goo and thankfully he pretended like I was completely normal.

" Back yard, Quidditch pitch. You go by yourself, if you need help..." He trailed off. I know he meant to comfort me by telling me he was nearby but the thought of me needing Ron to help me with Harry was unnerving. That just let my imagination run wild, which you shouldn't let happen. I tend to think of the worst case scenario's. In this case it was Harry going berserk and killing himself or me. I shuddered.

"I know." I said firmly, willing myself to calm down. I strode through the house, my purse still on my shoulder and hand firmly grasping my trunk. Each step I took seemed to weaken my resolve again and I could feel the trembling starting inside me. I don't know why I was so afraid of Harry. He was just Harry, my best friend Harry. I paused, my hand on the door handle, to take a steadying breath. I dropped my trunk with a thud as if it would chase the fears away. It didn't, only succeeding in scaring Crookshanks who was on the prowl for gnomes. Honestly, the cat is so strange.

" Ready Hermoine? Lets go." I whispered to myself and exited the house.

The sky was a gorgeous crystal blue color. There was not a cloud in sight and the birds were singing nearby. It was like a picture out of a story book, you know, the ones where the princess and princes would be getting married. There wasn't a flaw or blemish any where. Unfortunately it just worsened my mood. It was teasing me almost. Almost as if I couldn't even trust the weather any more. Almost immediately my gaze fixed on a pitiful figure in the shadow cascading around the largest tree in the back yard. I felt my heart break in two and tears sting my eyes. I refused to let them fall. Harry was my rock and now he needed me to be strong.

Taking another steadying breath I walked towards him. His arms were wrapped around his legs that were bunched up under his chin and he was rocking ever so slightly, like a wind does in a gentle summer's breeze. He looked so small, so helpless when in reality he was a big and muscular man who was the most powerful wizard on earth. I studied him a bit longer before making my presence known. His hair was as unruly as ever. I couldn't see his face, he was turned away from me but his body language was enough. His shoulders were slumped as if a huge weight was crushing them. His head was bowed as he rested his forehead on his knee's. He sat rigidly and on edge, I could almost feel the barrier he had set upon himself. I noticed it since he returned from Dumbledore's office last year. He tried to push me away, he tried to distance himself. Well, if I have anything to say about it he wont succseed. Still, it hurt to breath just looking at him. He reminded me of that little 11 year old boy I met on the train nearly 6 years ago. The years flew by and each year the danger got to a new level and so did the pressure on Harry. I was afraid that if he didn't talk to someone the pressure would crack him.

"Hermoine..." a voice said. I jumped, it didn't sound like my Harry. It was so rough and harsh. He rasped out my name like the voice wasn't even his.

"Harry?" I whispered, almost like if I spoke to loud he would break.

"You don't need to be quiet." He said, lifting his head and resting his chin on his knee's. He still was turned away from me.

" I know." I replied. I dropped my purse and made my way slowly to him, my flip flops, _flipping_ and _flopping_ as I walked.

" They sent you out here to make me better. I know they did. I've heard them talking. They don't think I can hear but I can." He replied in the same detached voice.

"Yeah, they did." I replied, deciding truth was the best.

" They think I'm broken." He continued. I think he was talking more to himself than me but that didn't stop me.

" Are you Harry? Are you broken?" I asked softly, sitting next to him. He was silent for a long time.

"Yes. I'm broken Hermoine. I'm crushed and I don't know if I can be fixed." He said, his voice becoming more and more like the Harry I knew.

" Oh Harry, don't talk like that!" I cried quietly.

"Its true. I don't know if I can be fixed. I don't even know if I'm worth fixing. I might as well be chucked in the back of the closet and found only when I'm needed then put back." He confided. If it was possible I felt my heart break more.

"That's not true! Harry, I don't know all of what's bugging you but I know the majority is Sirius' death. Death, he's gone Harry. There's nothing you could or can do about it. What would he say though? If he was here right now what would you be doing? You'd be playing chess with Ron or Quidditch or you'd be talking to Dumbledore. What's stopping you from doing that now. Harry, it takes a weak person to let themselves slip into a depression after a tragedy but it takes a strong person to climb out of it. You're stronger than this Harry. I know you are. But if you refuse to do anything you are just playing right into Voldemort's hands. You'll just get weaker. Let us help you Harry. Please. Don't push us away." I pleaded, the stubborn tears coming to my eyes. Only now did he turn to look at me and I had to hold in a gasp. His scar stood out red to his pale face, his green eye's haunted with grief and strain, a strain a sixteen year old should never have. It's unfair, its so unfair.

" Hermoine, if Sirius was here right now I'd be happy. Guess what though, he's not. You know why? Because I practically shoved him into the veil. I deserve this. I deserve to be punished." He said, hitting the back of his head into the tree. Before I knew what I was doing I had slapped him, and as much I hate to admit it, it felt good.

" Harry James Potter!" I whispered "How dare you say a thing like this. You don't deserve this, you don't deserve any of this. You didn't ask for it but guess what, you've got it any way. Now, get off your sorry ass and get up. You have to stop moping. I'm not telling you to forget about Sirius completely but get up and do something to get Voldemort, the real person to blame, instead of beating yourself up!" I said, my voice dangerously even. Harry was staring at me shocked, his hand clutching his cheek where I saw a red hand mark.

"Ouch." He said weakly. If it wasn't such a serious occasion I would have laughed.

"Harry," I began.

"Hermoine, you don't understand. I know the prophecy." He confessed. I realized he hadn't meant to say it but the cats out of the bag now.

"H-how?" I stuttered. I had expected him to say something, but that wasn't it at all.

"Dumbledore told me. He was the witness when it was made by Trawnley. Basically," He began, but I cut him off.

" Trawnley? She made the Prophecy?" I asked. He gave me a pointed stare and I quieted down, smiling on the inside that he was slowly regaining his own personality instead of the dead person she had just come across.

"Yes. Let me finish. It's either him or me Hermoine. Neither can live while the other survives. That's the prophecy in a nut shell." He said furiously. I knew he wasn't mad at me, he was mad at the world. I knew him so well, I could tell what he was thinking.

"I know what your thinking and Harry, your not a bad person. You're thinking 'Why me?' and ' I cant hurt my friends with my mere presence'. You're also thinking ' I wish someone could have this burden', then you hate yourself for thinking that. You also think that you're the spotlight of the wizarding world now, whether you ask for it or not. I know that. What I don't know is why you always blame yourself. Normally people would blame others, why don't you?" I asked. It had been a question nagging the back of my mind for a while. There was a long stretch of strained silence. For a moment I didn't know if he would answer.

" That's the way I was brought up. The Dursley's blamed me and told me it was my fault. I guess some where along the line I began to believe them. Also I just don't want to put people in danger. It's a cursed blessing I suppose."

I sighed before speaking.

"Harry, you don't have to blame yourself. You should get up and out, you should train yourself for a fight against Voldemort and I'll train with you. You wont go into battle alone and helpless. Don't even try to fight me. I know loads more spells than you but your stronger than me. We even each other out. Ron kind of is like us too, but the parts we are to afraid to show. We are like pieces to a puzzle. We fit each other perfectly and make a bigger picture." I said, using an analogy that I've heard before. Harry looked at me pensively before a flicker of light became noticeable in his eyes. I raised an eye brow, knowing that behind those jade mirrors there was a plan brewing in full force.

Not HG's PoV

The next morning Mrs. Weasly had gone up to wake Hermoine when she found it. Lying serenely on the pink pillow cased pillow was a letter. The apprehension in Mrs. Weasly stomach formed with each breath as she sank to the cot and tore the envelope with numb fingers. She began to read the letter, the dread bubbling over and spilling out of her eyes.

_To: The Weasly's and the Order._

_Dear everyone,_

_This is Hermoine. I'm just writing you all a quick note to tell you what's going on. After my chat with Harry yesterday we decided to go off on our own until August 31st. I'm with Harry and Ron currently and by the time you read this we will be long gone. We have all of our stuff and we will send you occasional owls ensuring our safety. One a week, every Wednesday. _

_I know Mrs. Weasly is probably the one finding this. Mrs. Weasly, thank you for watching us this summer and I apologize for not saying goodbye. You may not understand now but this is something we have to do. Harry's still sore about Sirius and we need to be able to go out into the world on our own and train ourselves. I cant say the exact reason we are leaving but hopefully you understand. We are all alright and well off. We have sufficient funds, our trunks and Hedwig. Since Ron and Harry are of age to do magic, we are capable of transportation. I know this note isn't the best but I'm writing it to early for my comfort and in a hurry. Again, we all apologize for the sudden departure. We beg you not to come look for us or try to find us. This is something we need to do just us, just the Trio._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermoine _

_Harry_

_Ron_

_P.S, we love you all._

Mrs. Weasly's tears spattered the paper and she clutched it to her chest. Her husband found her crying, rocking back and forth muttering

"Come home safe kids, come home safe."


End file.
